


Профили и тесты

by adopted_dream



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adopted_dream/pseuds/adopted_dream
Summary: Старые наработки, записки, ничего важного.





	1. Райт

\- Странный тип, - Райт задёрнул штору, пейзаж за которой практически не менялся с тех пор как автобус покинул город, и повернулся к дрыхнущим слева Кайлу и Марко. - Мда, этим хоть бы что…  
По правде говоря, он тоже надеялся поспать на обратной дороге, для того и взял ночной билет. До конечной оставалось четыре часа, а если завтра кого-то из Аваро не будет на парах, их отсутствие засчитают прогулом, поэтому с автостанции придётся сразу тащиться в академию. Но сон, как назло, не шёл. Райт вполне обоснованно винил в этом последнюю охоту — в голове засели слова Чарли и его предложение, хотя размышлять над участием в чём-то столь туманном для парня было, в принципе, нетипично. Может, думал он, всё дело в поменявшемся отношении к Академии. Два года назад Райт не колеблясь отказался бы и донёс об услышанном директору, но из-за недавних событий слепая вера в мудрость и всемогущество последнего дала трещину. Команды учеников умирали пачками, но всем было будто бы плевать. Слухи о воскрешении ведьмы стали последней каплей.  
А теперь вдруг вылезли эти Поставщики Душ. Кто они? Кого они ищут? И для чего?  
«Раз нужная им душа в числе преступников, но к помощи Академии они не прибегают, значит сами не в ладах с законом. Странно, что Чарли открыл нам карты. Он или дурак, или встреча подстроена. А если второе, то каким-то образом он уверен, что мы согласимся и будем молчать… Кроме его слов нет никаких подтверждений, что он учился в там же, где и мы. Имя тоже, вероятно, вымышленное».

Мотор заглох, в салоне зажёгся свет. Несколько человек направились к выходу, и Райт понял, что автобус стоит на месте уже некоторое время.  
«Где мы? - Он вытянул шею и в противоположном окне увидел бело-синие колонки автозаправки под светящейся надписью «Сhevron». - Надо бы тоже размяться».  
Очень осторожно, стараясь не потревожить сон братьев, он перелез через сиденья и вскоре попал на хорошо освещённую полупустую площадку. Кроме них тут подзаряжались две легковушки, а примерно в двадцати футах стояли припаркованные на ночь трейлеры. Вышедший из автобуса народ разделился на очередь в санузел и очередь к автомату с шоколадными батончиками. Райт примкнул к последним. Заплатив за три кит-ката, он машинально достал сигарету и случайно встретился взглядом с одним из остановившихся напротив пассажиров — лохматым стариком лет шестидесяти. Старик опирался спиной на smoke-free-zone табличку, всем видом выражая недовольство распущенностью современной молодежи. Получилось так трогательно, что усмирило бунтарскую натура Райта к его собственному удивлению. Не спеша, с театральной показательностью он вернул сигарету в пачку, а пачку затолкал глубоко в карман. В это время водитель стал подзывать всех занять свои места.

Проветривание пошло голове на пользу, но от бессонницы не избавило, а лишь придало мыслям ясности. Пока свет не погас, Райт воспользовался случаем и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел перевязанные раны Марко с последнего задания.  
«Царапины… но лучше дома заставлю их обработать. Иммунитет ни к чёрту».  
И то была вторая странность, проявившаяся в одно время со слухами о возвращении ведьмы. С Марко что-то происходило. Его тело как будто бы начало бороться само с собой, оно то слабело, так что брат не мог передвигаться самостоятельно, то становилось через чур не уязвимым. В столичной больнице, куда Райт затащил его насильно, врачи не смогли дать однозначный ответ. Доктора Академии склонялись к туберкулёзу, но они были слишком заняты Эвансом, к тому же, никто в своём уме не стал бы верить выводам двух психопатов, которыми эти доктора являлись.

Последний пассажир зашёл, салон погрузился в беспокойную тьму, и уже через пару минут автобус опять мчался в направлении Города. С тяжёлым вздохом Райт отбросил подозрения и сосредоточиться на главном.  
«Так или иначе, с Поставщиками Душ что-то не чисто. Если мы откажемся, наше место могут занять другие, а так у нас будет хоть какой-то шанс повлиять. Я должен всё выяснить. Сегодня же поговорю с малыми».


	2. Джек Хьюз

Как часто бывает с женатыми на работе людьми, развод с женой настоящей - дело только времени. Беременная второй дочерью миссис Хьюз ушла из дома без объяснений, и следующий раз Джек встретился с ней уже на слушании по разводу.  
Но всё по-порядку.

Джек О'Хьюз родился гражданином Соединенных Штатов с глубокими ирландскими корнями. К тому времени его родители уже прочно обосновались в Нью-Йорке, открыли строительную фирму и неплохо преуспели в этой сфере. Но по мере взросления люди стали интересовать Джека больше, чем к бетонные плиты. Уже в средней школе он твердо решил, кем станет в будущем.

Так, через десяток с лишним лет, имея за спиной юридический колледж, полицейскую академию и два года армии, Джек относительно быстро прижиться в коллективе. Зарекомендовал себя надежным и принципиальным человеком. При его активном содействии было раскрыто немало дел, включая несколько громких и безнадежных. Как позже вспоминал со вздохом капитан, Джек был многообещающим офицером и впечатляющим детективом. Многие считали, что сержантом из него будет просто блистательный. Но повышение так и не дождалось его.

Громкое дело, им занимался другой участок. В районе, где проживала молодая семья Хьюзов, объявился садист, который насиловал и жестоко убивал красивых шестнадцатилетних брюнеток. Глядя на любимою дочь, Джек не мог не видеть сильное сходство с этим типажом. Дабы не испытывать судьбу, он попросил знакомого офицера отвезти её на патрульной машине за город, к родителям жены.  
На следующий день этот офицер сидел в камере допроса и рассказывал, как она громко звала папочку, и с каким наслаждением он выбивал ей зубы. Что на самом деле всё это время он хотел именно её, а остальные были заменой, суррогатом. Спасибо, Джек, за то, что сам вложил мне в руки подарок.

На то, чтобы немного оправиться, ушло полгода, оставшихся в памяти Хьюза сплошным мутным пятном. Лиз была на шестом месяце, когда ее терпение закончилось. Хлишком пьяный, чтобы нарваться на серьёзную драку в баре, Джек отыгрался на ней. На следующий день он проснулся один. Через неделю пришла повестка. Лиз наняла лучшего в штате адвоката, добилась полного опекунства и разрешения выехать с ребенком из страны. В Женеве её ждало прекрасное рабочее место.

Вопреки ожиданиям коллег, это не поставило окончательный крест на работоспособности Джека, а возымело обратный эффект. Он постепенно встал на ноги и вернулся в строй, а через два года, когда все долги были закрыты, подал в отставку. В Америке его больше ничего не держало. Переезд в Щвейцарию не заставил себя долго ждать. Чтобы уговорить Лиз позволить ему видеться с дочерью и учавствовать в её воспитании, он решил показать ей, как сильно изменился.

Нанялся телохранителем и начал копить.


	3. Верде

~~Создал малый адронный коллайдер из пластилина и спичек~~ Единственное, что можно сказать о Верде до его непосредственного становления Аркобалено – учёным он был ничуть не хуже, чем после приобретения зелёной соски. Однако, тем не менее, чего он там изобрёл и какой Семье служил – тайна, покрытая мраком, тайной, пылью, плесенью и плакатами плейбоя образца 2000 года.

Неизвестно, что толкнуло Верде встать на доблестную защиту Нон-Тринисетте, однако бытует авторитетное мнение, что исключительно научный интерес. Действительно – какой учёный не заинтересуется превращением взрослого гуманоида в пятилетнее нечто, при сохранении всех навыков, да ещё и внушительной прибавкой в силе? Вот и зеленоволосый небритый мужик с отпечатком «неоценённого гения» на лице соблазнился таким «эксперементом». И плевать, что поднимаясь на эту чёртову гору, он, «комнатное животное», бесчисленное число раз проклял свой выбор, солнце, отсутствие человеческой асфальтированной дороги и просто местонахождение научной базы. Но, тем не менее, базы Верде, как и все остальные, достиг достаточно благополучно, где и обрёл после эксперимента Зелёную Соску.

Собственно говоря, жизнь Верде после обретения сосательного предмета зелёного цвета и необычных свойств не особо-то и изменилось. Как и прежде, он сутками на пролёт сидел и создавал. Чего он там насоздавал всего и не перечислить. Однако нельзя не упомянуть стелс-камужляжи, делающие носящего невидимым для всех, за исключением детей. Подобная мера была предпринята исключительно для того, чтобы используя эти же самые костюме Верде самого не прибили. Паранойя-с. Однако самым забавным является то, что свеженькое изобретение было опробовано в операции по убийству кандидата на пост десятого босса Вонгола. Доподлинно неизвестно зачем это понадобилось Верде, но вероятнее всего это было ничто иное, как задание Семьи, на которую он в тот момент работал. Само покушение, к слову, провалилось по абсолютно неожиданным причинам, которые, однако, малоинтересны.

Провал в убийстве Десимо Вонгола с использованием Вердовских камуфляжей не особо-то и затронуло учёного. Он, как и прежде, занимался разработками, прожигая чужие деньги. Однако, уже нового спонсора – продавца оружия, некого Кёнига. И совсем уж скоро Аркобалено, в паре с Инносети, подарил миру новое оружие, которому вскоре было суждено занять ведущую позицию в мафиозных «разборках» - коробочки. Маленькая кубическая хрень, высвобождающая под действием определённого Пламени оружие, порой достаточно внезапное. Что было дальше – хорошо известно всем. Распространение коробочек со скоростью СПИДа при появлении женщины на корабле дальнего плавание, появление «суррогатных» колец, объединение двух и без того сильных Семей в новую, Мельфиоре, и закономерная война. И после всех этих бедствий – радиация, косящая любого Аркобалено. Однако последние не были бы лучшими хитманами, если бы так легко упали штабелем замертво. Ребятки, вернувшиеся к своему прежнему виду, попрятались в бункерах, да других защищенных местах. Не стал исключением и Верде. В данный момент зеленоволосый чудила занимается исключительно двумя вещами – созданием новых коробочек и попыткой создать антидот, который позволит ему вылезти на поверхность, не ожидая в любую минуту превратится в милый зеленовласый трупик.


	4. Каркат

Каркат связан с созвездием Рака, крабом, очень подходящаей для него ассоциацией. Возьмите слово "crabby" (раздражительный, несдержанный), и у вас уже есть база для составления образа. Он почти всегда сердится, как будто его гнев - это реактивное вещество на постоянной грани кипения, ожидающее любой искры, чтобы взойти пузырями и пеной. Жертвой его гневных колкостей может стать кто угодно. Незнакомцы? Само собой. Друзья? С какой стати делать исключение, если у них есть дополнительные способы доставать его? Он сам? Вы шутите? В Альтернии Каркат через трансвременные форумы устраивал с самим собой такие жаркие споры, что однажды чуть не посчитал другого себя своим же kismesis (форма романтический отношений у троллей, основанная на ненависти). Впрочем, потом он отказался от этой идеи.  
Говоря о романтике, Каркат внезапно(!) не на шутку заинтересован к этой темой. Он заядлый любитель ромкомов и других ванильных фильмов, ничуть не стыдясь этого факта. (А вот насмешка над его хобби является верным путём получить сочинение из оскорблений в свой адрес.) Возможно, они более стоящие, чем аналогичное кино у людей - в конце концов, романтика троллей довольно сложная штука. И как факт, глубину и особенности механизма квадранта Каркат изучал как раз через фильмы. Тема отношений одна из немногих, которые могут его успокоить. Он любит говорить о тонкостях тролльский эмоции независимо от того, спрашивают у него или нет. От того забавнее, что при всём этом Каркат не слишком проницательный. После каждой ссоры с лучшим другом он предпочитает убедиться, что они по прежнему кореши, и переспрашивает, всё ли у них впорядке.  
Другим намёком на его более мягкую сторону можно назвать то, что он по-настоящему ценит своих друзей. Разумеется, он может быть с ими жестоким, кричать, часто незаслуженно обижать, и его забота не всегда очевидна. Но когда его действия или бездействие наносят реальный вред - будет чувствовать себя ответственным и терзаться чувством вины.  
Чтобы понять происхождение некоторых из его качеств, нельзя забывать про кровь. Какая она у Карката? Алая. Ярко-алая. Среди его знакомых нет никого с даже близко похожим оттенком, что дало толчок навязчивой идее скрывать цвет ото всех. Даже страдая от тяжёлого ранения, он прежде всего волновался о том, чтобы никто не увидел его кровоточащим. Учитывая, что цвет крови также лежит в основе кастовой системы троллей, где красные тона образуют самую низшую прослойку, кровь Карката несомненно сделала бы его изгоем в широких кругах.  
Опасения за ненадёжность своих позиций настолько сильны, что когда Каркат впервые встретил кого-то с таким же цветом крови, то сразу с ним подружился и обещал во всём помочь, несмотря на то, что мгновением раньше эта же особа проткнула ножом его живот.  
С другой стороны, эти же опасения создают стремления компенсировать их источник. Они приумножают раздражительность при несоответствии чего-то его ожиданиям, высокомерие, которое он демонстрирует, и усилия, которые Каркат прикладывает к уклонению от затруднительных тем. Кроме того, они породили жажду власти, проявившую себя в бесстыдном захвате капитанской роли в командной игре (за которое особо никто не боролся). Если существует возможность стать лидером, Каркат обязательно захочет им стать. Хотя и соответствовать этому положению он тоже будет очень стараться, про себя беспокоясь, уважают ли его в коллективе.


	5. Терези

Основополагающим в системе ценностей Терези является понятие справедливости. Несмотря на принадлежность к обществу, где принцип "выживает сильнейший" практикуется с самого раннего детства, у девочки разработан ряд строгих моральных установок. По сути все они сводятся к убеждению, что невинных нужно защищать, а виновные должны быть наказаны по всей допустимой строгости. "Серого" в мировоззрении Терези очень мало.

Она часто представляет себя судьей, воздающим по заслугам "плохим парням", которые того заслуживают. Особый интерес вызывает процесс разоблачения преступника, особенно если там есть место битве умов с достойным противником. То же относится и к ролевым играм, которые являются одним из любимых увлечений.

Даже не имея никаких сверх-способностей, связанных с контролем разума, Терези мастер манипуляции. В отличие от многих троллей она наблюдательна и быстро улавливает, что тревожит собеседника сильнее всего. Не гнушается использовать чужие слабости для достижения своих целей, если из-за этого не пострадают невиновные.

Также она не придает исключительного значения понятию дружбы и не стесняется использовать эту связь как часть своей тактики, но на близких друзей ей далеко не плевать.

В те редкие случаи, когда Терези находится не в серьезно-деловом настроении, она любит забавляется выбиванием спеси из любого, кто подвернется под руку. Если в умственной обороне собеседника найдена щель, Терези будет часто в ней ковыряться, хоть и беззлобно. Она осторожна с тем, чтобы подшучивания не переходили грань, за которой стали бы оскорбительными.

В альтернианской культуре кастовая система, определяющая благородство каждого тролля, основана на цвете крови. Для сухопутных жителей низшим является красный, затем оранжевый, затем желтый, затем зеленый и синий - самый высокий. У Терези сине-зеленая кровь.

Как правило, тролли сильно заморачиваются на этот счет, но Терези попадает под исключение, которому плевать. Более того, будучи практически чистокровным аристократом она помешана на красной крови (справедливости ради, она неровно дышит ко всему красному). Среди ее друзей есть тролли самых разных кровей почти из всего спектра цветов.


	6. Пэтрайт Аваро

Если спросить у Райта о самых счастливых днях в его жизни, он уверенно расскажет про три.  
Первый, переезд в дом дедушки Гаррета и бабушки Аноры. Ему было всего три года, но стресс из-за резкого скачка от нищенского полуголодного существования в сырой коммуналке к проживанию в роскошном особняке с незнакомыми добропорядочными людьми заставил краски и запахи того дня отчётливо запечататься в детской памяти памяти. Наученные горьким опытом воспитания родного сына, старики баловали внуков и приёмного ребёнка как могли, ни в чём не отказывая, а могли они многое (имя лучших кинологов штата, обеспечило чете Аваро полезные связи и безбедную старость на несколько поколений вперёд). Очень скоро новая жизнь надолго вытеснила плохие воспоминания.  
Второй день, когда Кайл и Марко открыли у себя способности, и Райт понял, что в Шибусен они поступят все вместе. Возможно, новость обрадовала его сильнее чем братьев, хотя он редко признавался в этом даже самому себе. Решение деда урезать парням бюджет на годы студенчества (мол, чтобы научились обращаться с деньгами) не помешало им с нетерпением отсчитывать дни до отъезда, а вместе с тем, на имя каждого Аваро в банке был открыт специальный накопительный счёт, доступ к которому согласно договору открывался после 21 года.  
Третий, день прозрения, когда Райт осознал свои чувства к Халле Лиднер. Влюблённость стала для него ещё одним стимулом стараться в учёбе. Он наблюдал за Лиднер-сенсей изо дня в день, втайне восхищался её добротой и справедливостью, но решил не открывать свои чувства до семнадцатилетия. А если не будет отвержен потом, то ещё через 4 года, когда получит наследство и, конечно же, станет Косой Смерти, — сделает ей предложение. До тех пор он просто следил, чтобы к даме сердца никто и близко не приближался с аналогичными намерениями.

Если спросить у Райта о самых несчастных днях в его жизни, он уверенно расскажет про три.  
Первый день, когда бабушка и дедушка объяснили, где сейчас настоящие родители его и Кайла. Джеймс Аваро рос юношей сложным, ненавидел своих богатеньких предков, ненавидел Шибусен и слабую напарницу, которую по неволе был обязан защищать ценой собственного здоровья. Не доучившись полгода до выпуска, он сбежал в Нью-Йорк с круглой суммой наличных из семейного сейфа. Его устройство в новом мире началось с обзаведения женой и сыновьями-близнецами, но годы шли, деньги постепенно заканчивались, а на хорошую работу без образования никто не брал. Когда детям пошёл третий год, семья уже едва сводила концы с концами. Неожиданное предложение знакомых принять участие в крупной афере было встречено молодой парой оптимистично. Они ухватились за возможность, как за спасительную соломинку, но ничего не понимая в больших играх, сами оказались лёгкой мишенью. Дело прогорело, их подставили по полной программе, суд был показательно жестоким и скорым на решение: 20 лет в тюрьме строгого режима. Осиротевшим Кайлу и Райту пророчили детский дом, однако всплывшая во время разбирательства фамилия Аваро привлекла внимание детективов, которых родители Джеймса давным давно наняли разыскать сына. Анора и Гаррет с охотой взяли опеку над внуками, хотя на тот момент у них уже имелся двухлетний усыновлённый ребёнок.  
Второй день, когда Райт понял, что умеет превращаться в Оружие. На тот момент он не мог похвастаться большим количеством друзей (в отличие от харизматичных братьев), даже соседские дети объявили бойкот умнику, портившему любую игру уличением в жульничестве и занудством. Единственной верной компанией Райта всегда остались Кайл и Марко. Он не мог представить своей жизни без них, но что, если у них нет способностей? Что, если их разлучат, отправив по разным школам? Надо ли теперь скрывать умения и врать до конца жизни, чтобы быть с ними рядом? Это был полный сомнений и страхов день на одиннадцатом году его жизни.  
Третий день, когда Райту сообщили о смерти бабки с дедом. Он, уже пятикурсник, вернулся с братьями из Европы с докладом об успешно выполненном задании. Шнигами встретил их лично, провёл в свой кабинет и рассказал, что Анора и Гаррет получили заражение крови от укуса больной бездомной собаки. Врачи не смогли предотвратить смерть, но постарались сделать её максимально безболезненной. Старики успели надиктовать прощальные записки, в которых выражали гордость своими подопечными и благодарность за их старания. В наследство парни получили дом и часть бизнеса.

С тех пор всё шло своим чередом, и до середины шестого курса жизнь казалась Райту предсказуемо спокойной. А два месяца назад на миссии в Вегасе братья буквально вырывали из лап смерти мужчину, который при дальнейшем знакомстве оказался Повелителем по имени Чарли, старым выпускником Шибусена. В благодарность за спасение он рассказал про недавно появившуюся в городе тайную группировку, которая нанимает Поставщиков Душ. Работа нелегальная, но прибыльная и совсем не грязная. Всё, что требуется — это привести в определённое место отмеченного Шинигами преступника до того, как Оружие съест его душу. Якобы, они на что-то его проверят и вернут назад. За каждого приведённого платят хорошие деньги. Чарли пояснил, что про "поставщиков" знает узкий круг людей, и трепаться об этом нельзя, но ученикам Шибусена списки Шинигами известны раньше организаторов поиска, поэтому у них большое преимущество. Он предложил сделку: за 50% прибыли сообщать место и время открытия "пунктов проверки душ". После долгих обсуждений братья решили узнать больше о целях таинственной группировки, и с тех пор перед каждым заданием Чарли присылает новые координаты.


	7. Джей-Джей

Джереми был поздним и единственным ребёнком крепкой супружеской пары Джеро. Родители в сыне души не чаяли и обеспечили ему лучшие условия для здорового развития, а мальчик, им на радость, рос не по годам смышлёным. Только проблемы со зрением, перешедшей по наследству от отца, ему не удалось избежать: слабые глаза дали знать о себе в последнем классе начальной школы, так что к средней мальчика вооружили очками, обещанием учителей садить на первую парту и внеклассными занятиями дзюдо – чтоб шпана не дразнила.  
     Маленькая и дружная семья Джеро являлась предметом зависти и восхищения для многих до тех пор, пока не случилось так, что глава семейства баллотировался в сенаторы штата, победил выборы, и все трое переехали в шикарный загородный особняк с прислугой и охраной. Майлз и Элизабет стали слишком заняты карьерой и собственным имиджем, чтобы замечать настораживающие сигналы в словах и поведении Джереми, или, тем более, предотвратить появление трещин в его оценке мира. Потом стало поздно что-то предпринимать, оставалось только реагировать на проявление им характера, приправленного подростковым бунтарством. Он доводил до истерик репетиторов, ввязывался в драки, выносил из дома ценные вещи, чтобы отдать первому встречному, одевался как рокер и часто сбегал из дома на несколько дней. Жарким летним августом 2003 года такой побег стал его последней огорчившей родителей выходкой. Наверно, Джереми уже никогда не узнает, что через полгода после его исчезновения сердце отца не выдержало переживаний, а спустя 60 дней и овдовевшая Лиза погибла в автомобильной катастрофе. Парень в это время был больше озабочен собственным выживанием в так называемом Раероне. Но всё по порядку.  
     В город он попал по воле случая, сопровождая "за компанию" одного хиппи с кубинским акцентом. В пыльном придорожном мотеле они встретились впервые в тот день. Джей был простым скучающим подростком на машине, а его новый знакомый путешествовал автостопом, так что взаимная выгода от знакомства быстро нашлась. Соблазнившийся безумными рассказами о красоте загадочного Раерон и его жительниц юноша не заставил себя упрашивать скорее отвезти туда пассажира. «Говорят, там настолько хорошо, что никто не хочет возвращаться!» - уверял кубинец, и Джереми был готов поверить ему, когда ребята прибыли. При свете дня город очаровал гостей, архитектура и пейзажи цепляли глаз даже невежественного в сфере живописи человека. Но с приближением темноты улицы внезапно опустели, а когда перевалило за полночь, события и вовсе стали развиваться по сценарию фантастического хорора: Раерон заполнили твари.  
     События той ночи подарили Джереми сюжеты для кошмаров на много лет вперёд. Его спутника убили за мгновение, проткнув шею длинным когтем, и от той же участи молодого Джеро спасла натренированная реакция. Он побежал в сторону жилых районов, отмахиваясь от периодически настигавших его демонов найденной металлической трубой, барабанил в двери чужих квартир, но никто не отзывался на его крики о помощи. Ни одна дверь не открылась. Тогда очередную он попросту выломал, хотя стоит заметить, что "попросту" не должно применяться для бронированной двери. Невысокая женщина сорока лет вышла встречать нежеланного гостя с ружьём, но Джереми был слишком зол, чтобы делить это чувство ещё и со страхом. Кроме того, было как-то нелепо бояться родной и привычной двустволки после всего увиденного.  
     - Что здесь происходит?! - требовательно спросил парень. Хозяйка посмотрела на него со странным выражением и опустила оружие. Когда она заговорила, в голосе отчётливо слышалось облегчение вместо ожидаемого удивления:  
     - Новенький...   
     Она обошла его и, проделав над дверью несколько замысловатых движений, устранила поломку. Джереми принял её за ведьму типа тех, про которых в Голливуде любят снимать фильмы [автор: Почему нет? Его ведь только что чуть не загрызла какая-то неведомая хрень, отрицающая каноны природы.], о чём он прямо поинтересовался, но женщина рассмеялась презрительно и с сочувствием:  
     - Прости, мальчик, тебе придётся выяснять всё в одиночку. Погибнешь в процессе - значит, так тому и быть. Естественный отбор.  
     Такой ответ Джереми, само собой, не устраивал, но женщина отказалась с ним разговаривать и позволила переночевать в её доме в обмен на закрытый рот, предупредив, что не будет так же добра утром. К рассвету Джереми должен был убраться как можно дальше из её района.  
     Следующие ночи и дни слились в сплошную полосу времени, объединённые стремлением выжить, выбраться из города или узнать, что в нём творится. Если первое сопровождалось обнаружением у себя сверхспособностей, то на второе Джей зря тратил время. Как бы он не подходил к вопросу, что бы не применял – ни одного упоминания об аномалиях в литературе или желающего объяснить. Некоторые косили под дурака и делали вид, что не понимают, о чём он; другие пожимали плечами: «Ну да, ночью здесь опасно», как будто речь шла о грабителях в подворотне; а третьи сразу пытались убить, и только чудом Джереми удавалось уйти целым. Удача будто расплачивалась с ним за то, что отвернулась в ответственный момент, позволив угодить в подобную ловушку. Позже он ещё часто возвращался к этой мысли.  
     Со временем от поисков Джеро перешёл к самому надёжному способу получать информацию – скрытому наблюдению. Так, скоро он выучил основные правила игры: узнал, что именно демоны заправляют здесь балом, занимают все главные должности и позволяют новичкам вновь и вновь попадать в проклятое место, пока остальные жители прячутся ночами у себя домах, за антидемоническими ловушками. Сначала Джей пытался дежурить возле ворот, предупреждая заходящих гостей об опасности, но его, конечно, никто не слушал, принимали за местного сумасшедшего. Потом он попробовал обратиться к другим горожанам, обладающим пригодными для сражения силами, чтобы объединить их в этакую «Лигу справедливости», но и там наткнулся на непробиваемую стену. Поскольку он был одним из немногих, кто не погиб сразу, менталитет давно живущих в городе людей был ему непонятен и вызывал отторжение. Проводились им и другие акты протеста, но их ждала та же судьба. Бурная активность молодого человека привлекла внимание высших демонов к его персоне, и они нашли забавными наивные идеалы и юношеский запал Джереми. А слабые, даже если хотели его устранить, справиться не могли.  
     В конечном счёте парень сам ограничил своё вмешательство до банального убийства демонов низкого ранга, когда ловил тех за охотой. Спасал людей, иногда не получалось, и много раз он сам едва не погибал. Две недели назад произошло то, что должно было случиться рано или поздно: Джереми нарвался на врага не по силам себе, и что отвратительнее – демон не убил его, а только заразил своей кровью. Это был конец. Джей не мог отмахиваться от очевидного, поэтому относительно быстро перешёл от отрицания к признанию, что теперь такой же. Монстр. Один из них. К тому моменту он уже знал о демонах многое (все полученные данные о городе, выводы из них и теории хранилась конспектами в его записных книжках, и парень надеялся, что однажды они помогут ему вернуться домой), но про возможность исцеления не задумывался прежде. Замученный вопросом, есть ли у него теперь будущее, Джереми твёрдо решил не сдаваться, пока не узнает наверняка. И в таком случае первым по списку стал вопрос, как не быть угрозой для людей. Чтобы получить способность владеть своим сознанием в демонической форме, он должен был стать сильным демоном и с этой целью убивать людей или себе подобных. А чтобы их различать, ему нужен был контроль над своим сознанием. Замкнутый круг, и пока Джереми не найдёт в нём брешь, он был обязан себя сдерживать. Поэтому каждую ночь с тех пор он запирался внутри своей квартиры с антидемоническими ловушками, которые там же убивали его, а утром снова воскресал человеком.  
     Стоит отдельно упомянуть, что деньги на проживание и пропитание Джей зарабатывал разными способами, преимущественно законными, но из-за репутации мятежника его часто увольняли. Только через год переездов он нашёл постоянную работу на должности повара в одном из ресторанов Раерона.


	8. Ирийя Декстер

Если подумать, такое завершение препоганейшего в целом дня меняло его оценку на «вполне даже ничего». Чтобы не выглядеть перед королевой слишком ребячливо-глупым, он дождался второго от двери поворота и только тогда разрешил себе ускорить шаг. Ничего не поделаешь, если новость вдохновила так, что энергия в предвкушении рвалась наружу и раздувалась, как воздушный шарик от гелия. Да собственно, ничего и не хотелось с этим делать.  
     В конкретных формулировках мысли не собирались, но совершенно очевидным оставалось то, что он отправится в дорогу сегодня же ночью. Может, прямо сейчас. Да, именно так. Упорно игнорируя имеющиеся факты (например, что противников в трое больше), а так же важные отсутствующие факты (например, что как минимум один из них может видеть души или работать без партнёра, раз уж их отправили искать хранителя), Зак получал кайф исключительно от того, что получит шанс убить кого-нибудь из академии. Теперь эту шваль не спасёт вынужденное отступление, он уделит внимание каждому… Руки в карманы, нос кверху, ухмылка на половину лица. Шаги нагло врываются в тишину. В данный момент он, должно быть, выглядел как самый настоящий псих, но даже это порядочно доставляло.  
     «Не знаю, как получится себя сдерживать. Может быть, королева найдёт применение и мёртвому пленнику?»  
     Пламя ближайшего факела дёрнулось от сквозняка, образуя на стене световые пятна. Значит, в туннелях началось ежевечернее проветривание, и сейчас около семи часов. - «Тем лучше, не придётся тратить время на спуск до выхода», - Зак поправил пушистый воротник, рукой провёл по волосам, проверяя, насколько те высохли, и удовлетворённый результатом, повернул в сторону предполагаемого места вентиляции. Открывшийся перед ним новый коридор был несколько уже, но в остальном ничем не отличался от десятка других, по которым сегодня прошлось пошататься. Однако что-то совершенно постороннее, что-то непривычное цепляло взгляд, и он не как на мог врубиться, что именно, пока не разглядел причину: впереди, почти сливаясь в темноте со стенами, медленно и бесшумно брела человеческая фигурка. Маленькая, тоненькая, босая – как призрак давно заблудшей души, но всё же недостаточно для него прозрачная. Почти треть всего вида со спины занимали волосы, а макушку украшала шапка не поддающейся характеристике формы.  
     «Ведьма», - сообразил Зак, не замечая, как замедлил шаг, с любопытством разглядывая попутчицу. Она-то что могла забыть в той стороне? Да ещё и в таком виде, без формы и маски. Обычно последнее не заботило мужчину от слова совсем, но местные красавицы старались не блистать перед его светлым ликом лишний раз. Во избежание. Подгоняемый интересом, он поспешил сократить расстояние, хотя это было не обязательно: при своём росте даже медленным шагом он бы скоро обогнал её. Дальше развернулся и пошёл задом наперёд, ни на секунду не прекращая беспардонно пялиться.  
     Вроде не уродка. Не старше пятнадцати. А её шляпа оказалась вовсе и не шляпой, а чем-то глазастым и пушистым. Удивления одно за другим Зак уже не мог игнорировать. Он открыл рот, чтобы сделать какое-нибудь пошлое замечание и привлечь ведьму к диалогу, но споткнулся на полуслове, пяткой зацепившись за выступ в полу из одиночной ступеньки. Такого подвоха он не предвидел, поэтому ничего не успел сделать и с глухим «бум» упал сначала на задницу, а потом по инерции перекатился на спину. До головы, к счастью, не дошло.  
     - Рррр, - Быстро вернув себе сидячее положение, Зак озлоблено зыркнул на девчонку и на случай, если бы та собиралась высмеять его неуклюжесть, пригрозил: - Услышу хоть звук – сдохнешь, - после чего вынул на свет из внутреннего кармана шубы металлическую флягу и сделал несколько щедрых глотков. Вставать на ноги, почему-то, не спешил.


	9. Соул

     Соул родился и вырос вдали от Города Смерти, в известной узким кругам и хорошо обеспеченной семье музыкантов. Его старший брат, Уэс, прославился как гениальный виолончелист, и уже тогда за маленьким Соулом замечали талант к игре на фортепиано. Однако, тот совсем не впечатлял самого Соула. Он осознавал, что обречён всегда оставаться в тени брата, поэтому гораздо сильнее его манила собственная сущность как Оружия. В этой способности он видел способ сбежать от «заказанного» будущего, поэтому не удивительно, что когда пришло время определиться с дальнейшей судьбой, он предпочёл музыке Шибуссен, и до сих пор всерьёз ни разу не пожалел об этом. Годы в Академии остались лучшим, что пока что случилось с Соулом. Его испытанием водой, огнём и медными трубами (впрочем, детям его возраста свойственно придавать преувеличенную важность большинству событий).  
     Что случилось в Шибусене? Соул нашёл Блэк☆Стара, нынешнего лучшего друга, свою противоположность: крикливого, неуравновешенного и задиристого мальчугана с непоколебимой уверенностью в себе. Соул нашёл Маку Албан, нынешнюю напарницу, за которую готов отдать жизнь без оглядки и сожалений. А быть может, это она его нашла — не важно, потому что теперь, сражаясь плечо к плечу, прочувствовав души друг друга до самых откровенных и самых тёмных уголков, они стали неделимым целым. Соул нашёл компанию, с которой на удивление легко и приятно проводить время — персональный оазис в мировой пустыне. Они почти погибли, спасая человечество от безумия Кишина, и это было круто.  
     Поскольку в паре с таким напарником как Мака особо не расслабишься, они с Соулом первыми в классе собрали 99 душ из ста необходимых, чтобы исполнить заветную мечту обоих сделать Соула Косой Смерти. Но по закону жанра, облом подкрался незаметно, и вместо последней, решающей души ведьмы, Соул проглотил душу кошки с магическими способностями. Этот промах свёл на нет все прошлые старания, зато с тех пор в одной квартире с ними поселилась симпатичная домашняя киса.  
     Знакомство с Кидом по инициативе Блэк☆Стара началось с драки, и то, что Кид дал достойный отпор (а говоря честнее — с лёгкой руки показал разницу между ними и Шинигами), сделало его достойным своей дружбы в глазах «крутых парней».   
Не раз за это время Соул ходил по краю, ставя на кон свою жизнь. Одним из таких приключений было прохождение дополнительных занятий под присмотром Сида и Штейна. Тогда Мака и Соул впервые опробовали технику «Охота на ведьм», хотя с толком применить не сумели, сказался недостаток опыта. На занятиях Соул доказал, что его заявления про готовность защищать Повелителя даже ценой своей жизни — не голословный трёп. К сожалению, когда об этом пришлось вспомнить в следующий раз, противник был не подставным. Хрона, хозяйка демонического оружия Рагнарок, по приказу ведьмы Медузы собиралась убить Маку на полном серьёзе и имела все шансы на успех, так что когда Соул закрыл её собой, то принял на грудь серьёзный удар. Спирит и Штейн подоспели вовремя, чтобы спугнуть противников и госпитализировать раненого парня. На память о встрече ему остался здоровенный шрам поперёк груди и заражение чёрной кровью. Оба фактора, как выяснилось позже, сильно повлияли на ход дальнейших событий.  
     Чёрная кровь пробудила внутри Соула безумие в облике красного коротконогого чертёнка. Тот не упускал возможности появиться в моменты, когда в душе парня шла отчаянная борьба между «хочется» и «правильно», дабы напомнить ему про лёгкий путь — силу. К чести Соула, он прибегнул к помощи безумия только в самой крайней ситуации. Что до шрама, тот послужил для Маки стимулятором чувства вины за случившееся и осознания собственной беспомощности. Стремление обоих стать сильнее вылилось в серьёзные разногласия и едва не погубило при встрече с Фри: напарники перестали чувствовать души друг друга (а значит, Мака не могла использовать Соула в качестве оружия). Проблема не ушла до тех пор, пока Соул с Макой не уладили свои отношения.  
     На вечеринке в честь годовщины создания Шибусена произошло непредвиденное: Медузе с небольшой группой людей удалось пробраться в самые глубины подземелья академии и пробудить Кишина инъекцией чёрной крови. Тот сбежал, и его приютила ведьма Арахна, ещё там где-то Эйбон мелькнул с адскими машинами. Но всё хорошо, что хорошо заканчивается, ибо Мака всех нашла и убила, включая Кишина. После этих событий жизнь Соула стала немного спокойнее, словно решив дать ему передышку. Он пару раз навестил домашних, влип в несколько крутых и не очень историй, но серьёзных перемен не произошло.

     Характер Соула далёк от идеала, который, возможно, хочет и заслуживает умница-Мака.  
     Его можно назвать упрямым, за то что не поддаётся переубеждению и умеет дать категоричное «да» или «нет», не слушаясь при этом чужих советов. Но Соул никогда не станет распинаться о своих взглядах, чтобы доказать их верность кому-то ещё, и не будет пытаться переделать людей, вместо этого принимая их такими, как есть, с недостатками и особенностями. Всё, что нужно взамен — быть услышанным. Не ждите, что вам с лёгкостью удастся развести этого парня на «слабо», потому что он не пылает любовью к спорам и не поддаётся давлению авторитетом. Отмахнётся, кивнёт, сделает по-своему. Ни одно его решение не будет принято, пока сам Соул не оценит его нужности.  
     Его можно назвать хладнокровным за невозмутимость и способность сохранять здравомыслие даже в самом безнадёжном бою, а можно — апатичным, за скучную мину и безразличие к суетливости окружающего мира. Но к счастью для его близких (и к сожалению для его здоровья), это не холодное безразличие, которое позволяет закрыть глаза на чужие проблемы. Соул способен искренне переживать за своих друзей, и что с того, что делает это с лицом пофигиста.  
     Он бывает зависим от чужого мнения. Точнее, даже так: ему важно держать репутацию. А что есть репутация для парня-подростка? Быть крутым и успешным в своём коллективе, быть первым и обязательно сильным. Не так уж плохо, особенно если учесть, что в качестве примеров подражания у Соула числятся только лучшие, и он, соответственно, себя он подгоняет под них.  
     Его можно назвать целеустремленным, в самом деле можно. Как следует из вышесказанного, он стремится к лучшему, отсюда и основная цель не из мелких: стать Оружием Бога Смерти. Уж это точно послужило бы доказательством крутости для всех остальных. И что важнее, Соул не просто хочет, но и успешно идёт вперёд. Впрочем, нет такой цели, по мнению Соула, которую оправдали бы любые средства, и ради достижения которой он забыл бы себя, начав ходить по чужим головам.   
     В отношениях Соул ценит честность и прямоту. Быстро распознаёт фальшь, лесть и прочие гадости, так что кроме хорошего музыкального слуха, вполне мог бы похвастаться и хорошей интуицией, да только хвастаться не его стиль. Как счастливый обладатель собственной «Гермионы», не слишком парится о том, чтобы хорошо учиться, да и не круто быть зубрилой.


	10. Фури Лэдж

   Необычайное наследие определило жизненный путь Фури в возрасте 15-ти лет. Именно тогда он открыл в себе силы, которыми не должен был обладать. Но сначала немного истории.  
   Четыре века назад, когда единственной из старших представительниц Лэдж стала умная и талантливая Джун, её навязчивой идеей стало собрание сильнейшей армии, которая разгромила бы Город Смерти раз и на всегда. С этой целью она изолировала свою семью от внешних миров в надёжном укрытии, установила в ней тотальный матриархат и свои порядки, которые для постороннего могли бы показаться дикими. Например, новорожденным детям отводилось шесть лет не то, чтобы однозначно выявить у себя наличие магических способностей или отсутствие оных. После этого девочек, не обладавших ими и мальчиков-колдунов следовало убить, и в то же время, девочек, унаследовавших силу, и не получивших её мальчиков оставляли в живых. Впрочем, эту логику можно понять, ведь издавна известно, что маг способен обрести силу во много раз превосходящую колдовство женщины, а значит стать опасным для неё. Ведьмы – существа слишком гордые и свободолюбивые, чтобы позволить кому-либо заботиться о них, и не испытывали человеческой потребности спрятаться за широкими мужскими плечами.  
   Будущих ведьм Джун воспитывала отдельно, преподавала им знания начальных классов и потом полностью сосредотачивала на практике в магии. Ребят ждала менее приятная участь, поскольку мужчины Лэдж находились на птичьих правах. Им предстояло десять лет принудительного интенсивного обучения военному делу, чтобы в будущем стать достойной боевой единицей в армии ведьмы – ответственность за это лежала на наёмниках разных рас, которых покупала Джун.  
   Понятно, что такая система привела к резкому сокращению числа Лэджев, но это была только первая часть плана. Когда она успешно и отлажено заработала, Джун преступила к следующей и посвятила себя изучению магии смены тел, в чём её тоже ждал успех. Пользуясь новой способностью, она начала тщательно выбирать себе партнёров для продолжения рода, перед каждым представала в новом облике, и таким образом, с её стороны у вновь зачатого ребёнка душа получала одну и ту же наследственность, а физиология – разную. Это исключало в будущем кровосмешания, ведь когда-нибудь Джун собиралась потребовать потомков от своих дочерей, ограничив поиск молодых людей узким семейным кругом.  
   На третьем столетии своего правления ведьма прослышала ещё один способ поднять свою силу и силу потомков. Для обряда нужна была всего одна жертва – собственный новорожденный малыш, и в скором порядке забеременев ещё раз, она с предвкушением ждала рождения уже мёртвого в её мыслях ребёнка.

   Воспоминания Фури о раннем детстве весьма спутаны, неоднозначны и полны белых пятен, но, признаться честно, он бы с удовольствием выжег их оттуда в корню. Его появление на свет было тщательно и заранее спланированным актом, который завершился бы гибелью новорожденного в угоду магическим чарам, если бы не стечение обстоятельств. В тот же день на алтарь напал бойцовский отряд академии Шинигами. Чтобы спастись, ведьма была вынуждена свернуть песнопения и бежать вместе с ребёнком.  
   Детство мальчика, уже поскольку он был мальчик, проходило в угнетающей обстановке. Период до шести лет до сих пор не воспринимается адекватно и состоит больше из ощущений, чем из каких-то визуальных обрывков событий, как чаще бывает. Ощущения его детства похожи на падение бездонную гниющую пропасть. Мальчишке повезло не унаследовать способности своей матери, поэтому когда стало очевидно, что он не представляет угрозы, Фури отправился на обучение, как предписывал устав семьи.  
   Следующие десять лет он провёл в отдельной пристройке исключительно в обществе других парней, часть из которых приходилась ему братьями, часть - племянниками. Кроме правильного применения грубой силы на примере нескольких стилей боя их ничему не обучали, более того, не посчитали нужным даже просветить о личности Шинигами и академии Шибусен, полагая что это убежище они никогда не найдут. Фури показал себя на ринге неповоротливым, но удивительно выносливым бойцом. То есть, на самом деле удивительно: удары, которые должны были бы раскроить ему череп, вызывали только лёгкое сотрясение и гудящую боль, синяки на теле заживали за несколько часов, а об его рёбра противники, бывало, ломали пальцы. Тогда ещё никто не понимал, да и не мог, что истинной причиной этого была неосознанная частичная трансформация, но по законам жанра всё тайное рано или поздно должно было стать явным.  
   Шёл экзаменационный поединок, пожалуй, самый трудный из тех, в которых Фури довелось принять участие за свои 16 лет. Мальчик многому научился в «школе», но в этот раз против него выступал сам тренер, их разница в опыте и проворности дали знать о себе ещё с первых минут: мужчина с лёгкостью парировал несколько хитроумных, хорошо продуманных тактических ходов. Фури продолжал неистово махать кулаками, даже когда преподаватель схватил его за горло, повалил на лопатки и объявил проигрыш, а в следующее мгновение одновременно почувствовал непривычную тяжесть в руках, сопровождаемую онемением, и хлынувший на него обильный поток крови. Картина огромных ножей, торчащих из плеч парня и превративших в кашу рёбра тренера, обещала ещё долго преследовать в кошмарах всех присутствовавших в тот день на экзамене.  
   Избив шокированного и растерянного подростка подручными предметами, его отправили под заключение и доложили о случившемся Джун. Ведьма отнеслась к новости с любопытством, не слишком удивлённая, хоть и не предвидела такой случай. Она решила изучить сына и подобрать ему подобающее применение, но не учла, что сам Фури от своей новой способности пришёл в неописуемый ужас. Напуганный до смерти он вбил себе в голову, что его убьют, как фрика, и в ту же ночь сбежал из дома, прихватив с собой жизнь одной из охранявших его сестёр, которую сумел застать врасплох (о причине заключения парня она не знала). С тех пор у него начался новый этап жизни – свободной жизни в мире простых людей.  
   Первое время скитаний представляли собой массу из десятков одинаковых дней, суть которых сводилась к попытке выжить, понять своё место и предназначение. В борьбе с голодом спасали бездомные животные и найденная на дороге зажигалка. Спать приходилось под открытым небом, иногда стоя. Его гоняли отовсюду, и хотя замахнуться на человека он не мог решиться ещё долгое время, такой момент всё равно настал. Выбирая между дальнейшим существованием и смертью от рук двух пьяных вооружённых гопников, он дал волю гневу и перерезал их на части. А дальше, будто повинуясь внутреннему зову, потянулся к оставшимся после них душам, проглотил одну за другой и был захвачен совершенно незнакомым доселе ощущением, как по телу разлилась нега, и каждая клеточка наполнилась силой, прогнав и голод, и неудовлетворение. Думая об этом в следующие дни, Фури начал более внимательно наблюдать за жизнью вокруг него, где властвовали грязь, продажная любовь, подростки-наркоманы, бесцельные убийства. Постепенно он пришёл к мысли, что не он – уродец, а мир вокруг него уродлив. Возможно, он избранный? И способности даны ему, чтобы карать виновных, отчищая землю для более достойных…  
   Итак, жизнь снова обрела смысл. На почве лёгкого безумия парень возомнил себя мессией и стал вершить самосуд на улицах ЛА.


End file.
